Conventionally, there is an accessory device connectable to a mobile device to add a function to the mobile device. For example, there is a technology for connecting, to a connector provided in a controller of a apparatus, another controller as an accessory device. With such a technology, two controllers are usable to provide a wider variety of game operations.
However, the above-described accessory device includes a circuit usable for communicating with the mobile device and a circuit usable for an information process of generating information to be transmitted to the mobile device. Therefore, there is room for improvement, more specifically, for simplification of the structure of the accessory device.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide an information processing apparatus realized by a simple structure, a case, and a cardboard member.
In order to achieve the above-described object, the exemplary embodiment may employ, for example, the following configurations. It is understood that, in order to interpret the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the recitations of the claims. If there is a contradiction between the recitations of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the recitations of the claims take precedence.
An example of information processing system in the exemplary embodiment includes an information processing apparatus, a data transmission device transmitting data to the information processing apparatus, and a case to which the data transmission device is attachable. The data transmission device includes an image capturing unit, and a transmission section. The transmission section transmits, to the information processing apparatus, data generated based on a captured image captured by the image capturing unit. The case includes a case main body, a data transmission device carrying portion, an image capturing target member, and an operation portion. The case main body has an inner space. On the data transmission device carrying portion, the data transmission device is allowed to be located while at least a part of the data transmission device is accommodated in the case main body, such that an image capturing direction of the image capturing unit is directed toward the inner space of the case main body. The image capturing target member is located at a position, in the inner space of the case main body, at which an image of the image capturing target member is allowed to be captured by the image capturing unit in the case where the data transmission device is located on the data transmission device carrying portion. The operation portion moves the image capturing target member in the inner space of the case main body in accordance with an operation made from outside of the case main body. The information processing apparatus includes a data receiving section and a processing section. The data receiving section receives the data transmitted from the transmission section. The processing section executes an information process based on the received data.
According to the above, the data transmission device capturing an image of the inner space of the case is attached to the case, and data generated based on a captured image of the image capturing target member that is moved inside the case in accordance with an operation made on the operation portion of the case may be used to execute an information process. Therefore, the case does not need to include an electric component that detects the content of operation made by the user or transmits the result of the detection to the information processing apparatus. For this reason, the case is realized with a simple structure.
The data transmission device may further include a calculation section. The calculation section at least calculates a position of the image capturing target member in the captured image captured by the image capturing unit. In this case, the data transmitted from the transmission section to the information processing apparatus includes at least the position of the image capturing target member in the captured image.
According to the above, the data transmission device transmits data representing the position of the image capturing target member included in the captured image. Therefore, the amount of data transmitted by the data transmission device is decreased.
The data transmission device may further include an infrared light emitting unit. The data transmission device carrying portion may allow the data transmission device to be located thereon such that the infrared light emitting unit emits infrared light toward the inner space of the case main body. The image capturing unit may be an infrared camera. The image capturing target member may include a retroreflective material.
According to the above, the image capturing target member is irradiated with infrared light and an image of the image capturing target member is captured by the infrared camera. Therefore, the image capturing target member is recognizable even in the captured image of the inside of the case shielded against external light. Thus, the possibility of erroneous recognition by the external light is decreased. Since the image capturing target member includes the retroreflective material reflecting infrared light, the image capturing target member is more easily recognizable in the captured image.
The case may further include a securing portion securing the case to a body of a user.
According to the above, the case acts as an expanded operation device that may be secured to the body of the user.
The securing portion may be a shoulder belt usable by the user to carry the case on his/her back.
According to the above, the case is carried by the user on the back, and thus is secured to the body of the user easily.
The operation portion may include at least one string member connected with the image capturing target member. The at least one string member may be allowed to be pulled by a hand of the user in a state where the case is secured to the body of the user by the securing portion. The operation portion may move the image capturing target member, connected with the string member, in the inner space of the case main body, in response to the user pulling the string member.
According to the above, an information process in accordance with an operation of pulling the string member included in the case is made possible.
The case may further include a slide portion. The slide portion supports the image capturing target member connected with the string member, such that the image capturing target is slidable in predetermined sliding directions in the inner space of the case main body. The operation portion may be configured to move the image capturing target member, connected with the string member, in one direction among the sliding directions when the string member is pulled.
According to the above, the image capturing target member is slidable inside the case, and thus the operation amount of pulling the string member is accurately recognized.
The operation portion may be configured to move the image capturing target member, connected with the string member, in another direction among the sliding directions that is opposite to the one direction when the string member is loosened after being pulled.
According to the above, the operation amount of loosening the string member is accurately recognized.
The information processing apparatus may be a game apparatus. The data transmission device may be a game controller usable for an operation on the game apparatus. The processing section may execute a game process of controlling a predetermined object in a virtual space in accordance with the position of the image capturing target member.
According to the above, the case may be used as an expanded operation device usable for a game operation.
The data transmission device may further include an inertia sensor. The transmission section may further transmit data based on an output of the inertia sensor to the information processing apparatus. The processing section may control the entirety of the object in accordance with the data based on the output of the inertia sensor and may control a part of the object in accordance with the position of the image capturing target member.
According to the above, a part of a virtual object is controlled in accordance with the operation made by use of the case, and the motion of the entirety of the virtual object is controlled in accordance with the motion of the entirety of the case.
An example of case in the exemplary embodiment includes at least an image capturing unit and allows a data transmission device, transmitting data generated based on a captured image captured by the image capturing unit to at least another device, to be attached thereto. The case includes a case main body, a data transmission device carrying portion, an image capturing target member, and an operation portion. The case main body has an inner space. On the data transmission device carrying portion, the data transmission device is allowed to be located while at least a part of the data transmission device is accommodated in the case main body, such that an image capturing direction of the image capturing unit is directed toward the inner space of the case main body. The image capturing target member is located at a position, in the inner space of the case main body, at which an image of the image capturing target member is allowed to be captured by the image capturing unit in the case where the data transmission device is located on the data transmission device carrying portion. The operation portion moves the image capturing target member in the inner space of the case main body in accordance with an operation made from outside of the case main body.
According to the above, the data transmission device capturing an image of the inner space of the case is attached to the case, and data generated based on a captured image of the image capturing target member that is moved inside the case in accordance with an operation made on the operation portion may be used to execute an information process. Therefore, the case does not need to include an electric component that detects the content of operation made by the user or transmits the result of the detection to the information processing apparatus. For this reason, the case is realized with a simple structure.
The case may further include a shoulder belt and a slide portion. The shoulder belt secures the case to a body of a user in a state where the case is carried by the user on his/her back. The slide portion supports the image capturing target member, such that the image capturing target is slidable in predetermined sliding directions in the inner space of the case main body. The operation portion may include at least one string member connected with the image capturing target member. The at least one string member may be allowed to be pulled by a hand of the user in a state where the case is secured to the body of the user by the shoulder belt. The operation portion may be configured to move the image capturing target member in one direction among the sliding directions when the string member is pulled and to move the image capturing target member in another direction among the sliding directions that is opposite to the one direction when the string member is loosened after being pulled.
According to the above, an information process in accordance with an operation of pulling the string member is made possible in a state where the case is carried by the user on the back and secured to the body of the user. The image capturing target member is slidable inside the case, and thus the operation amount of pulling the string member and the operation amount of loosening the string member are accurately recognized.
The case main body, the data transmission device carrying portion, the image capturing target member and the slide portion may be configured to be formed by folding at least one cardboard member.
According to the above, the cardboard members are folded and combined, and thus the case is assembled.
An example of cardboard member in the exemplary embodiment is usable to form an expanded attachment to which a data transmission device, transmitting predetermined data to another device, is attachable. The expanded attachment includes a main body, and a data transmission device carrying portion. The data transmission device carrying portion is formed in a part of the main body and allows the data transmission device to be located thereon while at least a part of the data transmission device is accommodated in the main body. The cardboard member is foldable to form the expanded attachment including the main body and the data transmission device carrying portion in an integrated manner.
According to the above, the cardboard member is folded to form an expanded attachment to which the data transmission device is attachable.
According to the exemplary embodiment, the case operable by the user is realized with a simple structure.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.